Dragon Yukano
- Part 1= - Part 2= }} - Manga ▾= - Kills= - Glamorous Killers= }} - Anime ▾= - Yukano= - Amnesia= }} }} |anime debut = Episode 6 (Yukano) Episode 15 (Amnesia) |status = Alive |voice actor = Taneda Risa (Japanese) Bryn Apprill (English) |affiliations = Ikki Uchikowashi (formerly) Dragon Dojo (formerly) |relatives = Dragon Gendoso (grandfather) |novel debut = Menace of Darkninja (Yukano) At the Treasonersville (Amnesia) |manga debut = Chapter 0 (Kills) (Amnesia) Chapter 5 (Kills) (Yukano) Chapter 2 (Glamorous Killers) (Yukano)}} Dragon Yukano (ドラゴン・ユカノ, Doragon Yukano), known as 'Amnesia '(アムニジア, Amunijia) during her time at Ikki Uchikowashi, is a ninja and the granddaughter of Dragon Gendoso. Appearance Yukano appears to be of medium height with long, grayish purple hair that is held down by her red scarf and wears a red ninja suit that has red armored boots and gloves. She has very large breasts and this is even commented on by the narrator as he states "she has very ample bust". As Amnesia, she has her hair up in a ponytail and red armor. She also fights with a bow and arrow and red kunai. Personality So far, not much has been shown about Yukano, but she does fight to defend her clan and follows orders willingly. After losing her memory, her personality is similar to how it used to be, but is much crueler than before. Plot Part 1: Neo-Saitama in Flames Back in Black She is with Dragon Gendoso when he goes to Ninja Slayer. She was prepared to die when Ninja Slayer went berserk. She tends to his wounds after he awakes. Surprised Dojo She is introduced shortly before being defeated in a fight with Hugeshuriken and Earthquake to defend Ninja Slayer and her grandfather. Menace of Darkninja Sushi Night at the Barricade It is revealed Yukano had lost her memories and has been living under the name Amnesia and had joined the Ikki Uchikowashi organization. It's also revealed that when she joined she fell in love with a ninja from the organization named Rapture. She tried to defend their base when attacked by Omura Industries' Explosive and Motoryab but failed and was saved by Ninja Slayer. This is when Ninja Slayer learned Yukano does not remember her past. At the Treasonersville It is revealed that the time Yukano lost her memories was after Ninja Slayer and Darkninja's fight in Menace of Darkninja, After Ninja Slayer realizes that Ikki Uchikowashi is evil and kills Flickshot, she declares him her enemy. Ever Felt Cheated? Amnesia recruits Naraki under the name Maname (マナメ) while in disguise. At their protest she kills one of their own to start more violence but Ninja Slayer shows up and stops them. Neo-Saitama in Flames (anime only cameo) She was with Buster Tetsuo while the Soukaiya buildings were burning. Part 2: Kyoto: Hell on Earth Part 3: Ninja Slayer Never Dies Powers & Abilities Relationships Ninja Slayer Dragon Gendoso Rapture Her lover who was a member of Ikki Uchikowashi. Navigation Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Characters